The Life and Death of Performing Arts
by danielle246135
Summary: A group of teens battle their way through a zombie apocalypse
1. Chapter 1

The Life and Death of Performing Arts

Chapter 1

My name is Danielle and to this day, I still cant get the images out of my head. A day that will stay with everyone till the end. A day that I am now going to tell you about. A day that will make your worst memory seem like your best…

A normal day in tech. Everyone in class practising their performance. Me and Rachel are in the middle of reading our script when we heard a girl screaming from the corridor. The class all ran out of the room to see what was going on. A girl at the reception, crawling towards us, dragging a trail of blood behind her. Steve our tutor calls us all back inside the room while he ran up to see what happened.

10 minutes pass and still no sign of Steve.

"I'm going to go see what's happening" says Jenny. She creeps towards the door and slowly opens it, peaking her head out to scan the corridor. She pulls her head back in, "there is know one out there, nothing… its quiet". At that moment, the doors burst open and Steve runs in. Blood dripping from his mouth, eyes yellow and a bite mark on his neck. He threw himself onto Jenny and started ripping at her skins as if he was a predator who is munching on its prey.

Faith ran over and tried to drag Steve off of her, but he starts ripping at her instead. Blood covered the floor. Ellie grabbed the nearest chair and smashes it over Steve's head, knocking him out. She then locked the door.

Steve, Jenny and Faith are all lying on the floor, motionless. The rest of us stood there frozen with fear on the other side of the room. Crui looks out the window and sees people being attacked by other people. She took a step back and covered her mouth.

Lucy is in the corner crying. Alex is on the phone with the police, who are no help what so ever. Harry is over trying to help Faith. Sophie is trying to stop Lucy from crying. Rachel is closing the blinds to stop the people outside finding out that they are in that room. Tim is keeping an eye on the door. Ellie is standing with a leg of the chair keeping her eyes on Steve, waiting for him to wake up.

I realised that we are going to have to stay in that room for a while. So I decided to leave the room and go to the canteen to get some food and water.

I head towards the reception and see the trail of blood that the girl left behind, but the girl is nowhere to be seen. I turn the corner facing the canteen and see that the corridor is empty, so I took the chance and headed to the canteen. I past the stairs… they were covered in blood. I lean against the door of the canteen and scan the room… empty, so I entered…


	2. Chapter 2

In the canteen, its quiet. Most of the tables are covered in blood. I see a bag sitting at a chair. I grab it and head to where the drinks stay, and put as many drinks as I can into the bag, then I head over to the food and do the same. I close the bag and head to the doors.

I look through the windows within the door and I see Fiona (one of my tutors) coming down the stairs. I open the doors and walk towards her. She jumps when she sees me.

"Danielle… what is going on?" Fiona asks,

"I have no idea, but I'm scared."

"where is everyone else?"

"We are all hiding out in the dance studio."

We then head to the dance studio. We walk to the corner and look down the corridor to our left and see students being eaten by the tutors, Fiona lets out a yelp, alarming the tutors, who then get up and start chasing us. We sprint down the other corridor towards reception. We reach the reception where there are more tutors who then started chasing us. We reach the dance studio, burst through the doors and lock them behind us. The tutors seen us go into the room, they are now trying to smash their way in.

There is a grand piano on the other side of the room. The class push it up against the door to buy us some time.

Fiona turns around and notices Steve, Jenny and Faith lying on the floor covered in blood.

"Are they…" Fiona struggles to ask

"Yes. They are dead." Lucy answers

Fiona grabs the nearest chair and sits on it.

I am standing by the white board, from there I can see everything. The door to the room where the tutors are trying to get in. The windows are what's worrying me the most. The blinds are closed which mean nothing can see in, but that also means that we cant see out.

Rachel walks over to me and sits on the chair next to me.

"Danielle… I'm scared" Rachel whispers to me

"I know. Me too"

"how are we going to get out of here?"

I look around the room, thinking of our best bet. The tutors are still scratching away at the doors. I kept thinking to myself that it wouldn't take long for the tutors to break through that door. The windows are the only way out.

Lucy is still crying in the corner. Alex is now walking in circles around the room. I walk over to Tim.

"Any ideas?" I asked him

"not too sure. Maybe we could climb out the windows"

"and go where, that's what we need to figure out"

"well we best hurry up, because I think Steve is waking up"

Ellie still standing with the chair leg in her hand, slowly starts backing away from Steve. The rest of the class head for the windows. Alex peaks out through the blinds…

"its safe, but hurry."

Faith and Jenny then start to slowly get up. Steve is up first, we see his yellow eyes and pale face, it freaked us out. Jenny was next on her feet. Her eyes just as yellow and face just as pale. Faith was then on her feet. Also with the pale face and yellow eyes. They weren't human anymore. The three of them then stumbled over to us.

One by one, we were making our way out the window, everyone was out bar me and Rachel. Her jacket was caught on the frame of the window. We both pulled as hard as we could but it wouldn't budge. Steve, Jenny and Faith were nearly on top of us. Rachel then takes the jacket off and falls out the window. She lands the wrong way on her ankle and twists it. I then jump out of the window and push it over behind me. I grab Rachel and throw her over my back and carry her over the road and into Ward Park, where the rest of the class where hiding.


	3. Chapter 3 The Library

I set Rachel on the ground. She is sitting there with her hands rapped round her ankle. I have a look around and I can see a group of people making their way towards us. I glance around once more and I see the library.

"quick! Head for the library!" I shout at the class

We headed for the library. At the front is Fiona Lucy running with Alex. Followed by Sophie, Crui and Ellie. Behind them are Harry and Tim. Then in the back is me and Rachel.

Back at the dance studio, Jenny is demolishing Faith and Steve. She finishes them off then heads for the door. She pushes the piano out the way and opens the door. She pushes through the other tutors and makes her way toward the reception and out the front doors.

In the library. Its empty. Nothing but books and tables covered in blood. The smell was horrible. Fiona leads us up the stairs to where the computers are. We all sit down and munch away at what is in the bag that I filled in the canteen.

Rachel is sitting there in pain over her ankle. Crui and Ellie go and have a look for a medical kit.

Lucy has stopped crying and is know over examining Rachel's ankle.

"does it hurt?" Lucy asks Rachel

"of course it does!" Rachel shouts back

"sorry…" Lucy backs off knowing that Rachel is not in the mood.

Me and Tim are over at the computers trying to sort out some kind of plan, so that we don't have to stay in this library, where we know that it is not safe. The food bag is half empty, it would last for another day at most.

"I reckon we should head for Asda." says Tim

"why there?" I reply

"well there is loads of food there and it would be safer with the big shutters down."

Noticing Tim's great idea, but then realising the problem of getting there. Crui and Ellie still aren't back with a medical kit. Rachel is still in excruciating pain. Harry is sitting with Alex, both are convinced are going to die today, so Harry takes out his special bong and lighter, fills it up and takes a few puffs. After his third light, he hands it to Alex, who has never smoked before in his life. He inhales his first, then chokes and Harry laughs.

Sophie is sitting looking through her phone. Lucy is sitting beside her taking as many selfies as she can.

Crui and Ellie arrive back with the medical kit. They hand it to Fiona who is sitting with Rachel.

"thank you girls" says Fiona

"who is that behind you?" Rachel asks Crui and Ellie.

They both turn around and there is a dark figure standing in the shadows. It walks forward into the light… its Jenny.


	4. Chapter 4 (Before, During, After)

Jenny left the tech. Furious, wanting to find us. She followed the smell of fresh skin towards ward park. She makes her way through the park. She spots Fiona standing against one of the windows. She then starts running for the library.

She is at the doors of the library and is smashing away at the glass. The glass breaks and she is through. She is slowly walking to the starts when she spots Crui and Ellie walking down them. Jenny creeps over to the shadowy side of the room, and watches at Crui and Ellie walk past her.

They walk around the corner and they see a medical room, they enter it.

They search around the room, they find nothing. Jenny is standing watching them from the window as they search.

Crui looks in one of the cupboards and finds what is left of a medical kit, and takes it. They both leave the medical room and head back towards the rest of the group.

Jenny waits for them to walk up the stairs, then follows.

Jenny is slowly walking up the stairs. Everyone is doing their own thing. Sophie is helping Rachel, Crui and Ellie are sitting talking at one side. Lucy and me are on our phones, Tim is trying to get a hold of people and Harry and Alex are over the top stoned in the corner of the room.

Jenny is at the top of the stairs and makes her way towards the group using the shadow areas so they wouldn't spot her.

She creeps up towards Ellie and Crui, who have no idea that she is there. Rachel spots Jenny and points her out. Jenny then charges for Ellie and Crui, who jump out of the way, making Jenny run into Fiona, who was sitting the chair beside Rachel at the window.

Jenny hits Fiona causing both her and Fiona to both crash through the window, and hit the pavement. The noise of the window smashing alerted the other tutors on the street, who all then start running towards the library.

I notice all the tutors running towards us, so me, Tim and Lucy all grab Rachel and all make our way towards the exit.

Harry and Alex both still stoned, are at the front of the group. Alex has been screaming the entire way and Harry has been in a laughing fit since they seen the horde of tutors heading towards them.

They reach the back doors of the library and wait for everyone to catch up, then they open the doors.

The door opens slowly, and I poke my head through to see if it is safe to go outside.

"it looks clear… lets go," I say

Everyone is outside and head away from the library, not realising that the back doors weren't shut properly. The doors slammed shut and the noise was heard all around the park, making the tutors head towards them. We start to run.

We run round the corner that faces the entrance to the park. We are almost to the entrance when a large crowd of tutors are standing to the right of the entrance. They start running at us, we turn around and another crowd is coming from the library. We were trapped…


	5. Chapter 5 The Unexpected

Chapter 5

Standing there frozen as the horde of tutors made their way towards us. I could see one of the tutors staring at us. It was Sarah, another one of our tutors. She started running towards us, then the rest of the tutors followed.

We had no way out. Tutors were coming for us from every direction. Alex still over the top stoned turned to Crui, "I'm gunna distract them while yous all make a run for it."

"don't be so stupid!" Crui answered

Alex didn't listen, he just started screaming and running towards the band stand which was in the opposite direction of the exit. The tutors all followed his screams and chased him until we couldn't see him.

We made our way out of the park and made our way to Asda.

Alex is running for his life towards the other end of the park where the tech is. He made it round the corner and the tutors all ran past him not noticing that he was there. He slowly walks backwards, keeping an eye on the horde of tutors running away from him. He turns around to walk back into the park and he freezes… Jenny is standing there. Blood dripping from her mouth. She pushes him to the ground and starts chewing on his neck. Once Alex had stopped moving Jenny got up and made her way towards the exit of the park.

We reach Asda and it's deserted. The place had been looted. The shelves had nearly nothing on them. Me and Tim searched around to see if there were any others. Crui and Ellie went to try and close the shutters. Sophie and Lucy were sitting with Rachel who was still in pain from her fall.

The shutter s start closing and just as they are fully down, Jenny has her hand around Crui's Leg. She starts screaming and Ellie continuously jumps on Jenny's arm to get her to let go. The shutters close down tight on top of Jenny's arm, chopping it off.

Crui pulls the arm off her leg and throws it away. Ellie walks away slowly into a corner then throws up.

Me and Tim have looked around the shop, and it seemed safe so we headed back to the others.

We were all sitting at the self-checkout tills and we used trolleys and shelves to block off the gaps. We started talking about things that we could do to help us survive.

"We cant stay here," Ellie says

"why not? We are safe here," Tim says

"for now," I interrupt

"Excuse me! What is the meaning of this?" we came all this way, and now your planning on leaving again! We lost Alex because we had to get here, Plus Jenny is out there and from the sounds of it, she won't give up on trying to get us!" Crui rants on

"As long as I have my lucky bong, I don't care where I am." Harry interrupts.

Jenny is on the outside of the shutter trying to smash her way in. The noise of her screaming and banging is attracting more tutors towards the building.

While Crui is ranting about how it's a bad idea to leave, I sneak off and head up the stairs to where the office is and have a look for anywhere that we could spend the night, rather than sleeping in a cramped space on the floor in an open area.

Upstairs was cold and dark. It seemed empty but I wanted to make sure, so I looked around.

I find the canteen, and there is nothing there but a packet of biscuits and water from the tap. I then go into the office and there is nothing in there but a computer and a locked file cabinet.

I heard a noise coming from out in the hall, I check it out.

Out in the hall, it's very dark and hard to see. I didn't see anything so I made my way to the stairs.

I reach the top of the stairs and stop. I could feel a warm breeze on the back of my neck; I turn around to see a large, fat man with puss coming out of every pour on his face. He grabs me and tries to bite me but instead I lose my footing and fall backwards down the stairs.

Everyone in the self-checkout area heard the bang and ran to see what made the noise. When in fact it was me hitting every step on the way down.

Tim and Harry burst through and door and see me lying there. They lift me up and the man starts screaming and running down the stairs. Tim and Harry drag me out, Crui and Ellie close the door for them. They are trying their best to hold the door closed. Tim and Harry lay me down at the self-checkout area and run over to help with the door. The man repeatedly hitting his head off the glass, screaming while doing it, with no hint on stopping.

The man breaks through the door and charges for the self-checkout area where Rachel is lying there with a bad ankle unable to walk, Lucy has frozen with fear and me, lying unconscious.


	6. Chapter 6 One Of The Sickos

Chapter 6

The man is running at us, he was getting closer and closer, the world seemed like it was moving in slow motion. He was almost at Rachel when Tim jumped at him, making him land on the floor beside me.

I wake up and see Tim pinning the man to the floor. I struggle to get to my feet to try and help Tim, but instead I fall back on the ground and watch as the room around me starts spinning.

"Harry, pass me that plastic bag!" Tim shouts while point to one of the bags at the till.

Tim catches the bag and puts it round the man head and tightens it until he stops breathing then let's go.

Tim stood up and walked over to me and helps me over to the side. Lucy is still sitting there frozen with fear. Tim is making sure that I am okay when another adult woman jumps out from behind one of the shelves blocking the gaps in the self-checkout area. She grabs Lucy and drags her over the shelves and trolleys then starts chewing on her face.

Harry and Tim both run over and drag the woman away from Lucy and jumps all over her face, killing her.

Rachel has made her way over to Lucy and tries to stop the bleeding, but it was too late. Lucy was dead. Rachel is sitting next to Lucy with tears running down her face, wishing that there was something that she could do.

I then make my way towards her and help her back over to the self-checkout area. Everyone is too busy watching as Rachel is making her best attempt to walk, they didn't notice that Lucy was back on her feet.

She ran at me and Rachel. We both make a run for it, but Rachel was still struggling to walk and she fell to the ground, taking me with her. Lucy jumped on me and starting clawing at me and eventually bit me. Ellie and Crui then rushed over and booted her in the face, knocking her out. Ellie then started jumping on her face, making sure that she wouldn't get back up. Crui had to stop her as she was screaming.

"YOU EVIL BITCH! YOU WERE OUR FRIEND!" Ellie screamed. Each time her feet hit Lucy's face, she screamed the word 'BITCH!'

Rachel then got to her feet and watched me as I held the bite mark on my arm. The pain was excruciating. I could feel my blood boil up. It was as if someone had injected boiling water into my veins. I started shaking as if I was having a seizure. I was shaking and screaming for about 10 minutes, then I just stopped… dead.

Everyone was still around me and Lucy. Jenny was still outside trying to get in. Jenny has been punching that shutter since it was closed, she could feel it weakening.

Jenny hit the shutter one more time, and her hand went through it. Ellie, Crui, Sophie and Rachel all screamed as they saw the hand come through. Jenny was pulling at the shutter, making the whole wider. They could see the entire top half of her body. Everyone started heading for the other exit behind them, when they were stopped by something behind them. They all turn around to see me standing there with the yellow eyes and pale face. I was one of them. The sickos.

The class were trapped between me and Jenny. There was no hope for them. I stared edging forward, as did Jenny. Tim, Harry and Rachel had their back to Jenny and Ellie, Crui and Sophie had their back to me.

I was closer and Tim swings for me, but I stop it. He tries with the other hand, but I do the same. I then bring both of his hands down to his side. I smile at him then walk past him to face Jenny.

Me and Jenny are now facing each other, about a meter away from each other. We look at each other for about a minute… then we charge.


End file.
